User talk:Minticus Maximus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Minticus Maximus! Thanks for your edit to the Dustin Temeris page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 21:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Eyup, that's me The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:13, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The first magic, I like it, it'd be a Subspecies Magic of Necromancy however, but it's a go. That second magic is too much, so sorry, no. I spoke it over with the other admins, we think that the Elysians are a no-go for now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't really set 'power caps' (look at Daybreak and Dawn and you'll see why I don't do that). What I expect, however, to come along with a powerful character is detail. If you write a powerful character but there's no detail to his abilities, it just looks childish. My only real cap is we're not going DBZ levels here. WHich means nothing so strong it busts up the bloody planet. The maximum I'd like to see from something human is the power to destroy cities. If you're running a dragon, then whiping out entire countries isn't exactly impossible. Basically, you CAN think big, but do it right. Villains aren't expected to be weak, after all. I'll happily look at a villain you've made in a day or so (fourth of july today and I have work tomorrow), and judge what you can do, if you'd like.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Canon Characters So long as they don't explicitly violate anything in canon, everything's fair game, as long as it's reasonable. You may give them a history, but don't make it too far-fetched, and if canon reveals anything, change it. Beyond this, you may use Dyst, there is no need to think you can't use a certain canon character because someone else has. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Copy the source coding of a table and it should work out for you. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:52, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Establishing him as being able to go "toe to toe" with Zeref is a bad idea off the start. It's fine if you think that to yourself, or even you and your friends have established that, but it's not something to put onto your article.The Abyss Magic itself needs a limiter; all ranged attacks themselves eventually peter out. If he was to absorb a ranged attack, he would need to redirect it almost immediately, or risk being able to lose it, as it woudl eventually lose energy and fade. If you remember Noba from BLEACH, he could do the same; teleport attacks to another dimension and redirect them immediately. Additionally, this can be done simply by using "Portal Magic"; no need to overdo it and make it sound fancy or unique. Even Mirror Magic, anime-only or not, might be able to pull it off. The idea of a body hopping spirit is interesting; not unique, but interesting for the purpose of FT. The weaknesses of the possession are otherwise standard, so there's no real problem there.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I can see why you'd want to make him seem powerful, but trying to one-up the Big Bad of the canon series is always a bad sign in a user. It's not abnormal to make someone stronger than him, but outright saying it is where the line is usually drawn. And in that case, Abyss Magic is essentially a form of Time-Space Magic. While not unheard of, it would more than likely consume large amounts of magical power and be impossible to use in a weaker body. Also, no, you need to ask User:Perchan, not me. And yeah, I believe you'd still need to ask. I'm unclear on that.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Good luck--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so we're keeping Demon Slayer Magic. It's because that while we COULD merge the two, that'd go against established canon and people would have to delete a lot of pages or at least rewrite a fair amount of their things. Devil Slayer Magic is here, btw. Just sing out if you wanna make one, bud. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Excellente. So, which element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, nobody told me about that lol. Sorry. I just removed it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you need help with Kanji and Romanji? Well Alexander Temeris (アレクサンダー・テメリス, Arekusandā Temerisu) And! Water Demon Slayer Magic (水の滅鬼魔法, Sui no Mekki Mahō) Here you go. Lookin good so far, btw :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) So, I saw your blog. Japanese is a fairly difficult language tbh. I could teach you the basics if you want. Just enough to translate things. How about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, translation takes just a few steps. For example, take the Frozen Devil Ice Dance (凍魔氷舞, Tōma Hyōbu) spell from my Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Go to nihongodict. Search for a word relating to Freeze, but never search for the word with the –ing suffix. In my example, I got Tōkō (凍港); aka Frozen Harbour (so search Frozen). The kō港 means harbour. Copy the kanji of Tōkō and remove the second kanji, which is, obviously, kō. Tō is 'frozen', so go to Ice Devil (氷魔, Hyōma) and replace Hyō (氷, Ice) with Frozen (凍, Tō). Ta-da—We've got the first word of the spell, Frozen Devil (凍魔, Tōma). The second part is a little bit trickier. In "Ice Dance", both kanji can be in any order, really, so just go with the order that sounds better. If you know basic shōnen manga and as I stated above, Ice is Hyō (氷). Dance usually appears as (ダンス, dansu). Don't use this. A normal word such as dance, a universal one is never written in katakana or hiragana, but always in kanji. Dance itself is舞 Mai, and Ice is 氷 Hyō. Put them together, and you'll have Hyōmai. However, that doesn't sound too good. Go up one or two options, and you'll see 舞踊, Buyō, dancing. You notice that Mai and the first kanji of Buyō are the same—and Bu sounds better. You don't need to change the kanji, just change the pronunciation—you'll have Hyōbu. I apologize if it's too complicated, but for a shorter version, search up Star (星, Hoshi). Then put that kanji in the translator on nihongodict, and you'll see underneath that, "sei", which also means star. Shorten Hoshi to Sei whenever you make a spell about it from now on. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Yeah, that page is pretty outdated. I'm going to get to it on the weekend. I'd say they hunt False, because Etherious are much too powerful for them; and only Devil Slayer has sufficient power to deal with Etherious (as you've seen in the latest chapter). Also, for demons being trapped, that's going to be changed. They can just teach it normally but it still has the same effects. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:07, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, we all forgot about the Galuna Island demons lmao. I'd say that Etherious (False Demons) are about S-Class Mage level and the True Demons are about Happy level, though people here just make true demons really powerful and we all just kinda accepted that as the standard, I'd go with Mirajane level (aka S-Class) at the least. Though like humans, Demons, in any shape or form, can be considered capable of growing much higher in terms of power level so they can vary all over the place. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad, so sorry, I haven't really had my head on straight lately, been focusing on university work. Anyway, for final clarification, Etherious are True Demons, I mistook them for False since books. We used to call them True Demons before Hiro called them Etherious, but over time, the term got muddled. So I just read the page again, and Etherious = true, and false = ...well, false. I'm not sure what's up with the demons on Galuna Island, ,just consider them really weak Etherious. So it goes like this, Etherious > False Demons, but either one is just like a regular character, they can overcome their limits through training. But a basic Etherious is S-Class level. Devil Slayer is better suited to deal with Etherious due to being more powerful, and Demon Slayer is suited for False Demons, but both can do the other's job. And there's different sub-races so you can make your own race of demons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mini, I'm the one you need to ask, since it concerns magic. Anyway, the first idea is a go, and the second one would only work for a demon Curse, but even then you'd have to tone it down. Razor Rail would also be fine, too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...out of everything you showed me, only the pressurize has any real issue. I don't pretend to be an expert, but I think the pressure of water is dependent entirely on the volume of the liquid itself, and thus, isn't something that one can easily change through magic. However, I don't think I can fault it. Simply ease up on the pressure if only a little bit; or do your research. Make sure you know the effects that the pressure of the "bottom of the ocean" entail.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Excellent; glad to hear it --The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 07:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC)